dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Pharos Marktune
Pharos000001.jpg Pharos004.jpg Apperance Pharos.jpg Pharos2.jpg Pharos0004.jpg Pharos08.jpg Pharos006.jpg Pharos0003.jpg Gallery Pharos00000.jpg Pharos0000.jpg Pharos000.jpg Pharos00001.jpg Pharos0001.jpg Pharos001.jpg Pharos01.jpg Pharos1.jpg Pharos000002.jpg Pharos0002.jpg Pharos002.jpg Pharos02.jpg Pharos000003.jpg Pharos003.jpg Pharos03.jpg Pharos3.jpg Pharos000004.jpg Pharos04.jpg Pharos4.jpg Pharos000005.jpg Pharos0005.jpg Pharos005.jpg Pharos05.jpg Pharos5.jpg Pharos000006.jpg Pharos0006.jpg Pharos06.jpg Pharos6.jpg Pharos000007.jpg Pharos0007.jpg Pharos007.jpg Pharos07.jpg Pharos7.jpg Pharos000008.jpg Pharos0008.jpg Pharos008.jpg Pharos8.jpg Pharos000009.jpg Pharos0009.jpg Pharos009.jpg Pharos09.gif Pharos9.jpg Behavior/Personality Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Evil 'Occupation/Class' 'Fighting Style' Kalkontan Style '' Juyo.jpg '' Kalkontan was described as the most vicious form of Cylinder combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace." The form came to be known as the most difficult and demanding in all of EB( Energy Blade) combat. Skilled combatants with Kalkontan were said to be able to "eviscerate a lone enemy." The form was both chaotic and erratic, with a heavy focus on offense. Kalkuman Style Djem-So.jpg Kalkum Style was created by masters who desired a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of previous EB styles could lead to prolonged combat, sometimes dangerously so. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of older styles with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of newer ones. It also required a higher level of physical strength than the other Energy Blade forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents. Its based off some of the orginal styles. Calling it the "Perseverance Form", Kalkuman was designed to protect against enemy blaster fire and strikes without compromising one's ability to launch powerful counterattacks. With its focus against blaster fire ( And actual bullets ), Lalkuman kept in mind that Warriors of the ' Galatic Samurai ' were often outnumbered by their opponents and needed to defend themselves while retaining offensive capability. However, it lacked effectiveness against single opponents. Kalkum Style practitioners were known to favor, or at least regularly utilize, reversed grips. Whereas Kalkuman specialized in blast-deflection, the more advanced Djem So focused on Energy Blade Duels. Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user maintained a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks, but rather than counter only when necessary as per Soresu training regimens, Djem So actively pressed the offense. Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength, utilizing wide, powerful strikes and parries. Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent's defense, but drive them back and leave them unable to counter Juyo Juyo was described as the most vicious form of Energy Blade combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace." The form came to be known as the most difficult and demanding in all of saber combat. His application of Juyo was highly focused and aggressive, his style being randomized and unpredictable, laced with sudden Force-based attacks in the midst of complex Energy Blade sequences. His focus and concentration allowed him to bring down opponents through sheer tenacity, though it also led him to ignore his surroundings and left him open to attacks from other directions. Juyo.jpg There are bold, direct motions as characteristics of Juyo, qualifying them as more open and kinetic than Form V, but with a less elaborate appearance than Ataru. Drallig contrasted the tactics of Juyo as not nearly as graceful or linked as those of Ataru, instead referring to them as "seemingly unconnected staccato sequences." He also listed one of the strengths of the form as its unpredictability. The form was said to necessitate greater energy than Form V, due to a broader wielding of a user's focus and a deeper emotional link. Despite the challenges inherent in the use of the form, it could serve as a pathway to considerable power. Ataru Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, constantly calling upon their inner power to aid in their movements and attacks. By allowing their inner power to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations and perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the attacks and strikes of their opponents. Ataru.jpg The standard components of Form IV focused on application of and smooth transition between the three axes of rotation in a three-dimensional space; the su ma. Specifically, the jung su ma (spinning), ton su ma (somersaults), and en su ma (cartwheels). Those who used Form IV could move at high speeds and could rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air. A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—from the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. The Force not only allowed them to perform athletic feats not possible otherwise, but it also helped guide their actions and movements in combat. Trakata Trakata.jpg The Tràkata style was based around the unique ability of Energy Blades to turn on and off, activating and deactivating the blade in the heat of combat to slip past enemy defenses, or trick them into over-extending themselves. Philosophically, Tràkata involved practical combat and deception, rather than the more traditional single-minded and determined tactics that were the hallmarks of the Samurai and Shinobi. Shinobi had difficulty applying this style, as their power came from passion and rage rather than level-headed tactical ingenuity, and the Samurai refrained from this style due to their unwillingness to rely on deception. Also, deactivating one's Energy Blade during combat offered greater control over the Force due to the removed distraction. FightingGIF.gif FightingGif1.gif FightingGif2.gif FightingGif3.gif FightingGif4.gif FightingGif6.gif FightingGif7.gif FightingGif8.gif 'Chi Form' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Weapon of Choice' Allies/Enemies 'Background' Pharos was born on Kraccus, the eldest son of the House. He was raised in his family's ancestral home situated in Kraccus' Lake Country, and had at least two brothers and two sisters. Pharos home.jpg From an early age, Pharos identified himself as different from his peers and siblings, recognizing a great power within himself, and believing that he was born to lead, which led to an uneasy relationship with his family. His father also perceived his eldest son as different, and would later claim to have divined his murderous nature from the time the latter was an infant. Intelligent and highly ambitious, Pharos desired his family to take on a more active role in Kraxxus’ politics, both to increase their own wealth and power, and also to help their home world make the transition into the modern galaxy. He was soon disappointed to learn that he was alone in this ambition, and that his father not only lacked the ability to improve his family's standing, but also arrogantly believed he had all the power there was to be gained. His father's political ambitions never exceeded provincial Kraxxus. Although Pharos longed to kill his father, he grudgingly concealed his patricidal desires for years, hiding his true feelings under a mask of simple reactionary rebelliousness. Disgusted by his father's incompetence, and infuriated by his mother's willingness to tolerate the situation of their family, it was not long before Pharos discontinued the use of his given name as an act of spite. Pharos recorded that he took a vested interest in forbidden Dark Hadou Shinobi lore as a child. Employing his family's vast wealth, the youth took to the black market, resolving to collect as many inscrutable runes and ancient texts as possible. Enraptured by the secrets revealed with each tome, Pharos at once recognized the key to realizing his true ambition: the acquisition of absolute power. All that remained was opportunity. As a young adult, Pharos came into contact with a very powerful politician from another planet by the name of Sultius. Unlike his father, Sultius’ abolition towards political power went far beyond the reach of just one individual planet. This led to Pharos being more friendly with Sultius and his ambitions than anything his family did. Pharos’ father eventually learned of his eldest son's friendship with Sultius. Due to his estrangement with Pharos, as well as Sultius' support bid for a new man on the throne, Pharos’ father immediately attempted to thwart any further contact between his son and the head of Sultius Holdings. After Pharos’ father failed to coerce Sultius with veiled threats, he contacted Pharos, who had been away on Calandra with his class at the time. Pharos, enraged by the revelation of his father's attempt to interfere in his affairs, desperately implored Sultius for advice. Recognizing the potential that emanated within his young protégé, Sultius took advantage of Pharos' fear and hatred for his family, and thus insinuated that he had to do whatever it took to become emancipated from his father's control. Pharos’ defining moment came when his father personally journeyed to Calandra with the entire family in tow to retrieve his heir. Once the family yacht had left Talasi City Spaceport, Pharos and his father clashed. The altercation brought out their long-standing yet barely concealed hatred for each other, until his father revealed to his son that he had wanted to kill him from the start. Overcome by years of repressed anger and frustration,Pharos instinctively drew upon the power of the dark side and slaughtered his entire family and their security guards. When the deed was done, he contacted Sultius and was assured by his mentor that none would ever learn of his role in the slaughter of House Marktune. Sultius arranged for all evidence of the crime to be purged, and for Pharos to return to Calandra. Having judged the young Pharos worthy of joining the Shinobi Order after he murdered his family, Sultius formally initiated him into the cult. After the events that led to Pharos being taken in by Sultius, they embarked on a journey to an unknown planet deep within the Sub-Zero Nebula. This is where Sultius chose to train his new disciple in the arts of The Shinobi ways. The training of Sultius was focused on the honing of his Dark abilities and combat skills, as well as his natural talents as a politician. In the first decade of his role as an apprentice, Pharos accompanied his Master to Mysterio, where he was subjected to intense cold and nearly froze to death. Sultius, unaffected by the planet's freezing temperature, forced Pharos to relate the slaughter of his family in exacting detail, as he did many times, with the goal of extinguishing any lingering feeling of personal connection. The Shinobi Lord's overall goal was to use his disciple's hate, anger and desperation for survival as a tool to destroy any vestiges of Pharos the young noble from Kraxxus, and in his place create something dark, a true killer. Were Pharos to give up, he would prove himself unworthy of the mantle that Sultius envisions for him; the young Pharos endured, asking only when the trials would be over. Younf Pharos.jpg Shortly after his training, Sultius saw to continue their political rise through the Galactic Government to the point that Pharos found himself part of The Galactic Council. In this council he was able to oversee hundreds if not thousands of laws and bills passed that governed over The Wilky Way. Even as a politician that was head of his home planet of Kraxxus, Pharos’ ambition continued to grow to the point that he had eyes set to one day even make his name known by The Galactic Overwatch. With Sultius behind the shadows leading Pharos to give his opinions on laws that would lead things into their own personal direction, their plans become more and more probable to success. (Still adding more) The Dark Power... *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Charisma *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Instincts *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Lung Capacity *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reading *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Roar *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Sci-Fi Category:Galatic Shinobi / Dark Brotherhood